


Insomnia

by VixenDoesWriting



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Eddie is a sleepy boi, Fluff, Fluffy, Insomnia, Other, Pure, Short, Symbiote - Freeform, Venom isn't a sleepy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenDoesWriting/pseuds/VixenDoesWriting
Summary: Venom isn't capable of sleep, but something about Eddie beside him makes it all okay.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a quick drabble I wrote since I love the Venom fandom. It's awesome. Tell me what you think! My twitter is @DSupressant and you can find me there! I'd love to hear any feedback you have.

It was quiet. Venom didn’t like quiet. There was something loathsome about silence, unnatural to him. The noise and bustle of his home roared silent screams in his mind – A memory. Good riddance. He slid smoothly around his lover’s body while he slept. While his usual resting place was right beside his ribcage, he stretched out, sprawling down to the tips of his toes, and pacing the length of his organs.

As much as Venom didn’t enjoy the quiet, all was well when he was with Eddie. They had a special spot together, and Venom slinked into a ball and nestled himself right against his heart, listening to the smooth thumping, swishing and humming. He found it odd how humans thought this was a love organ, he only had normal pulses from it, love came from somewhere else. Love came from somewhere indescribable, unreadable, a silent hum in a whirlwind of biological noise.

It was an interesting thought, Venom played with it, chasing the wispy tail of the logical contraption for a short time, until he felt Eddie stir in his sleep. He let out a deep, throaty hum that vibrated the walls around Venom, his lungs letting out a deep sigh and smoothing the tight hold Venom sought on their surface. He heard his arms and legs shift over the cotton sheets beneath them, and he slipped a tendril down to his fingertips, playing with the edges of his fingernails idly.

Venom rarely had anything to do at night. Symbiotes don’t sleep. He pooled his mass onto Eddie’s palm, stretching and wriggling until he’d fully engulfed his lover’s hand with his goo. While he didn’t fully understand the sleep cycle of Earth’s creatures, it gave him time to languish over each inch of Eddie’s body, and mind. He could peer into his dreams, his memories, lavish his body in warm massages. 

After all, he had nothing better to do


End file.
